Wings of Freedom
by mynameischo
Summary: [LEVI/EREN] Dulu, mereka bagai sepasang sayap yang bersatu menimpa. Kini, takdir membuat sayap itu terpencar pada kedua ras yang berbeda. Vampire adalah musuh sejati umat manusia./"Sumpah itu, apa kau masih ingat? Melindungiku."/reincarnation!fanfict. vampire!AU


**Chapter 1: To You, 2000 Years From Then**

 _Kilatan petir di langit disusul gempa bumi besar mengawali segalanya._

 _Tak sedikit orang yang terpental beberapa centimeter dari atas tanah karena fenoma yang tak biasa. Seperti belum puas sang alam memermainkan, lonceng pembawa kabar duka berdenting sampai sudut kota. Umat manusia dibuat terpaku membisu di tempatnya berpijak._

 _Raksasa mengintip dari atas tembok setinggi 50 meter._

 _Suara ricuh mulai bersahut-sahutan, bagaikan sinyal pertanda bahaya. Lari pontang-panting tak peduli menginjak atau terinjak. Yang masih punya akal membabi buta melengkingkan nama orang-orang terkasih._

 _Kacau balau, tak karuan, seperti kapal pecah. Terus begitu sampai umat manusia pada salah satu bagian dinding terkikis habis._

 _Rumahnya hancur hampir rata tanah. Nasib buruk memberi pemandangan menyakitkan. Berusaha keras menyelamatkan satu orang berharga di bawah puing-puing bangunan tak berbentuk._

 _Selanjutnya adalah gigi besar menggencet tubuh seorang wanita kepala tiga._

 _Pemandangan kematian selalu setia menyapa. Kini sudah keseratus kali seorang pemuda menjumpai darah muncrat dan tubuh yang membeku._

 _Marah, kesal, sakit, pedih, perih, kian terpupuk menjadi tumpukan hasrat membunuh._

 _Sesekali suka-ria bertandang, menyalurkan tangan untuk bersandar dari segala penyakit hati yang memburamkan mata. Sentuhan demi sentuhan membuat lupa segalanya. Kenikmatan merajalela sampai puncak kepala. Waktu seakan terhenti, membuatnya lupa diri. Ia berjanji akan merekam memori itu dalam kepala, menyimpan setiap kecapan rasa yang memabukkan di dalam pusat hati yang lebar menganga._

 _Selalu tak berlangsung lama sampai ia ditampar oleh kenyataan. Kilatan permata zamrud berpendar di bawah kuasa sang purnama, gigi-gigi besar bergemertak mencari tumbal. Auman sang raja menggaung di antara pepohonan, membagikan kegetiran untuk para pendengar setia. Mereka semua tahu, makhluk pembawa harapan itu sedang mengamuk tak tertahankan._

 _Jangan!_

 _Hentikan!_

 _Satu persatu tubuh tumbang. Waktu tak mau berhenti walau hanya sedetik, menghiraukan ratapan sang raksaksa harapan. Satu nyawa yang masih belum tercabut menyalurkan kehangatan sesaat, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya._

 _Lengkungan pada garis bibir tak luput dari penglihatan, berkomat-kamit mengucapkan sesuatu yang telah terlupakan._

 _"—EREN!"_

 _Teriakan samar-samar mendobrak gendang telinga. Tubuh kaku untuk digerakkan, seperti ada beban besar yang menimpa tak mau melepaskan. Saat kelopak mata terbuka, hanya ada pemandangan berupa deretan gigi besar yang siap mencumbu. Detik berikutnya cairan merah menyembur tak tau malu._

 _Selanjutnya buram dan kian menggelap, meninggalkan suara berat bernada pilu yang mampu menghipnotis dan menyengat ulu hati._

 **.**

 **.**

Kasat dan tidak,

Segalanya hidup berdampingan

Dipercaya atau diabai,

Itu hak pribadi memilih

Seperti selapis benang merah,

Batang hidungnya tak pernah terdeteksi oleh indra

Namun untaiannya senatiasa memanjang,

Menari, meliuk dari musim ke musim

Seutas benang tipis akan mengokoh bersamaan waktu

Tak akan putus oleh raungan bencana

Titik pusatnya adalah hampa,

Kedua ujungnya bagai setengah sayap

Mereka terpisah

Jauh dalam jangkauan,

Kadang sangat sulit untuk ditemukan

Bebas,

Terbang mengitari angkasa

Sebuah tekad nyata yang terpatri sejak dilahirkan

Sadar atau tidak,

Tungkai-tungkai mulai berjalan menuju pusat kehampaan

Ketika sepasang permata itu bertemu terikat,

Sebagian dari dirinya dijual, digantikan oleh satu buah yang utuh

Sepasang Sayap Kebebasan yang sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WINGS OF FREEDOM**

 **.**

 **Levi/Eren**

 **Rated M**

 **Main genres: mystery/supranatural [angst/drama]**

 **Warning/contains: OOC [hardly tried to not, tho]. Typos [maybe]. Bleeding. Heavy plot. Politic. Vampire!AU. Reincarnation!fanfict. Slash/yaoi/homo. Multi chapters**

 **Each character in this story are not mine. They belong to Hajime Isayama as the mangaka/creator of Shingeki no Kyoujin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dulu, mereka bagai sepasang sayap yang bersatu menimpa. Kini, takdir membuat sayap itu terpencar pada kedua ras yang berbeda. Vampire adalah musuh sejati umat manusia./"Sumpah itu, apa kau masih ingat? Melindungiku."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presented by** **CHO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelopak penyembunyi manik zamrud terjeblak membuka. Napas berderu sepanjang hembusan. Peluh tak sudi absen menambah geletar panas dalam tubuh. Hatinya bergejolak tak menentu. Cerahnya angkasa mengabaikan perasaan tak terdefinisi seorang bocah berusia tigabelas tahun.

Pemandangan yang ia tangkap pertama kali adalah sepasang manik obsidian yang menyapa. Tatapannya masih menerawang entah kemana. Raut wajahnya terlihat syok, seperti baru saja bertemu dengan setan penguasa jagad raya.

"Mikasa ...? Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Apa kau berpikir masih tertidur dan bermimpi?" jawaban Mikasa serupa kalimat tanya.

"Bukan, kupikir aku sedang mengalami mimpi yang sangat panjang."

Angin sore membelai rambut coklat, meninggalkan sensasi sejuk pada kulit. Bocah itu terdiam sejenak, mencoba memutar ulang kejadian dalam mimpi panjangnya. Kosong, benang kaset _ruwet_ tak menyisakan satupun pecahan memori. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia melupakan kunjungan sang bunga tidur.

"Eren, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Eh?"

Mata membelalak, memamerkan kilatan permata zamrud yang terbias oleh langit biru. Tatapannya bingung, tak mendapakan jawaban kenapa air mata bisa tumpah dari sangkarnya. Diabaikan, Mikasa bangkit menggendong tumpukkan kayu bakar.

"Ayo kita pulang. Hari sudah cukup sore, Eren."

 **.**

 _ **RivaEre – Wings of Freedom**_

 **.**

Sepasang bocah berjalan beriringan sambil memikul beban di punggung masing-masing. Tak ada percakapan yang turut hadir selama lima menit terakhir. Bocah berbalut fabrik coklat akhirnya menginterupsi.

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun kalau tadi aku menangis."

"Tidak akan," timpalnya. "Tapi mungkin kau harus tanyakan kepada Ayah tentang itu?"

"Apa kau bercanda!? Aku tak mungkin memberitahu itu kepada—."

Langkah Eren seketika terhenti, wajahnya berubah pucat. Pupil membesar, jantung kian menghentak. Keringat dingin mengucur bebas, dan tubuh mungil mulai bergetar hebat.

"Eren, kau kenapa?" tanya Mikasa cemas, jemari lentikanya hampir terulur menepuk pipi si bocah. "Eren!"

"Mereka akan datang—" suaranya tercekat. "—mendobrak dinding!"

"Eren?"

"Kita harus cepat sampai rumah dan mengatakannya kepada Ayah! Ini bahaya! Aku harus memberitahu semua orang! Mikasa, cepat!"

"Eren!"

Yang dipanggil tak mengacuhkan, tetap berjalan terburu mendekati tujuan. Reaksi kalutnya mengundang beberapa pasang mata untuk menaruh perhatian.

"Eren, tunggu!" Mikasa berhasil menghentikan langkahnya, lengan dicengkeram erat. "Dengarkan aku!"

"Lepaskan! Apa yang kau tunggu?! Raksaksa akan mendobrak dinding itu dan masuk! Jika tidak kuperingatkan, maka—" suara memelan di akhir kalimat, air matanya kembali menetes. "—ibu akan mati."

Pergelangan tangan dilepas, tergantikan oleh tamparan yang bersarang tepat di pipi, berusaha menyadarkan bocah delusional dari bayang-bayang alam mimpi. Syok, sepasang mata mulai beradu mengunci.

"Apa-apaan kau, Mikasa?! Kita harus—"

"Eren, dengarkan aku!"

" _HA_?!" Alisnya menukik turun, tatapannya menahan gejolak emosi, suara galak meluncur tak bisa dikontrol. "Kita sudah tidak ada waktu! Sudah kubilang jika raksaksa akan—"

"Eren."

Panggilan lembut meluncur dari bibir keriput bau _sake_ , mengukir senyum aneh karena ulah cecair alkohol. Kedua bocah menoleh, bertemu pandang dengan si empunya manik _hazel_ yang sedang memakai baju kebesaran tentara.

"Raksaksa akan datang dan mendobrak dinding. Semua umat manusia terbelunggu dalam keputusasaan, kemudian mati satu persatu. Tak terduga cahaya harapan datang dengan sayap kebebasan, mengulurkan tangan untuk mencegah kepunahan. Namun naas, malaikat maut tetap bertandang, meningkalkan sang kekasih, Manusia Terkuat. Akhirnya semua mati tinggal kenangan."

" _Sir_ Hannes! Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

" _Oh_ , tenang, Nak. Itu hanya intisari dari sebuah buku yang kudapat dari pelelangan. Kau tahu, aku mengorbankan setengah dari gajiku hanya untuk sebuah buku," jelasnya tak meredakan suasana. "Dan _hei_ , Eren, kenapa kau menangis? Apa Mikasa memarahimu lagi?"

" _Ha_?!" tanggapnya cepat, dan secepat itu pula Eren menghilangkan jejak cairan asin di pipi. "Jangan bercanda! Kau tahu, raksaksa akan segera mendobrak dinding!"

Mata-mata yang sejak tadi mengabaikan mulai melirik tubuh tegap seorang bocah. Memancarkan aura maklum dan bergeleng lemah. Bocah jaman sekarang memang sering berdelusi, mengingatkan mereka pada buah hati yang hobi beraksi dalam balutan jubah hitam dan topeng sangar.

"Eren, aku tidak tahu kau juga membaca " _Wings of Freedom_ " karya penulis misterius itu. Apakah Tuan Grisha mendapatkan buku itu dari pelelangan? _Hm_ , Ayahmu seorang dokter namun pengoleksi barang kuno. Aku tak terkejut bila dia mempunyai buku legendaris itu."

" _Oi_ , Hannes! Sejak kapan kau mulai membaca buku-buku membosankan itu? Jangan- jangan kau sudah berubah jadi kutu buku daripada pemabuk _pro_."

Tawa sinis menjadi latar suasana.

" _Oh_ , itu ... aku hanya tertarik dengan cara penulis itu menyampaikan cerita. Seperti kisah nyata, walau labelnya tertulis fiksi. Entahlah, bahkan orang sepertiku yang bukan penikmat sastra berdecak kagum dengan emosi yang dibawakan—"

"Berhentilah bicara dan sebarkan berita ini!" bentak Eren semakin menjadi, merasa dirinya diabaikan. "Kita tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mengevakuasi penduduk! –Mikasa, lepas!"

"Eren, kumohon jangan memermalukan dirimu!"

" _Hei_ , tenang bocah-bocah. Kalian berisik sekali. Aku tak tahu drama apa yang sedang kalian mainkan. Tapi segeralah pulang, hari sudah hampir gelap, atau—"

"—bocah-bocah nakal ingin merasakan taring runcing menusuk leher manis kalian," sahut salah seorang pemabuk sambil menahan tawa. Lainnya sudah tertawa sampai tersedak. Aroma _sake_ mengumbar di udara.

Napas Eren tercekat. Ekspresi yang terpancar dari wajah berbentuk hati mengingatkan Mikasa akan Eren yang terbangun dari tidurnya sore tadi. Cengkraman kuat gadis itu dilepaskan, sepasang kaki berjalan mendahuli.

"Ayo kita pulang, Eren. Bibi Carla pasti mencemaskan kita," bisik Mikasa memunggungi.

Nihil sahutan balasan.

"Dengar, Eren," ucap Mikasa sembari menghentikan langkah. Syal merah pekat dikencangkan semakin erat. Ia melanjutkan, "bukan Raksaksa, tapi makhluk penghisap darahlah yang setiap saat mengincarmu—" jeda, "—tanpa adanya dinding pelindung."

Jalanan menyepi, hanya tersisa beberapa pejalan kaki yang tergesa pulang. Lampu menjulang tinggi menerangi beberapa titik jalan—yang sejatinya masih dikalahkan oleh cahaya alam, menyisakan kegelapan hutan yang agaknya lebat di samping kiri kanan.

Dari jauh terdengar auman binatang mencari tumbal.

 **.**

 _ **RivaEre – Wings of Freedom**_

 **.**

"Ibu terkejut kau membawa banyak kayu bakar hari ini. Stok kayu bakar untuk musim dingin sudah lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih, Eren," ucap Carla menepuk sayang ubun-ubun sang buah hati.

Eren terdiam. Matanya tak melepaskan sosok wanita paruh baya di hadapan yang sedang tersenyum hangat. Pikirannya berkecamuk, sulit diartikan. Jantungnya berdentum sekali, hatinya ngilu seperti digergaji.

Satu telapak tangan mendarat di kening. Eren terkejut, sontak memalingkan wajah.

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, Bu."

Tanpa banyak kata lagi ia segera pergi dari hadapan sang Ibunda. Menyisakan tatapan heran yang kini sedang menyoroti punggungnya.

Makan malam di rumah keluarga Jaeger berjalan tenang seperti biasa. Menu malam ini adalah nasi, dengan lauk ikan air tawar dan sayuran. Semuanya telah tersaji di atas meja.

"Eren, hari ini kau menangkap banyak ikan," puji sang Ibu.

"Tentu saja."

"Kau berbohong lagi, _hm_ ," balas Carla sembari menjewer telinga Eren yang sudah memerah. "Lihat, telingamu merah. Pasti Mikasa membantumu lagi."

"S-sakit, Bu! Tidak ada yang seperti itu!"

"Kau ini laki-laki, Eren. Jangan biarkan Mikasa terus membantumu, kau yang seharusnya menjaga dia."

Lagi-lagi Eren terdiam. Ia merasa seakan-akan pernah hadir ke dalam situasi yang sama. Tapi entah kapan ia lupa.

"Hari ini Eren menangis lagi," ucap Mikasa tiba-tiba. "Ia bertingkah aneh."

Salah satu sendok makan jatuh dengan dramatis. Manik zamrud membelalak, menghujam empunya manik obsidian tak percaya.

" _Oi_ , Mikasa—"

"Eren, ada apa denganmu? Apa Mikasa memarahimu lagi?" sahut Carla.

"Ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang Raksaksa yang akan mendobrak dinding—"

" _Oi_ , Mikasa, hentikan!"

" _Oh_ , ya ampun. Mimpi buruk itu lagi, _huh_? Kau harus tidur lebih awal malam ini."

"Tapi mimpi itu sangat nyata, Bu. Seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang berusaha memberitahuku."

Sunyi menyergap, tak ada satupun suara yang bisa mengalahkan hewan-hewan malam bernyanyi di pekarangan. Nafsu makan menguap bersamaan dengan air yang mendidih. Suara lengkingan ceret menyentak penghuni rumah, seaakan minta diperhatikan.

"Ah, Ibu lupa mematikan kompor."

"Biar aku saja, Bu," sahut Mikasa sembari berjalan menuju dapur.

Eren memaku matanya pada sebuah piring berisi setengah porsi nasi dan lauk pauk. Raut wajahnya berkerut, seakan mengatakan jika ia tak sudi lagi menjamah sang ikan bermata kosong.

"Eren," panggil Carla menginterupsi. "Mimpi hanyalah sebatas bunga tidur. Kau tak perlu terlalu memikirkannya."

"Tapi, Bu—"

"Dengar, Eren. Terkadang mimpi Ibu juga terlihat begitu nyata. Ibu seperti pernah mengalaminya di masa lalu. Namun saat bangun dan mencoba untuk mengingatnya lagi, serpihan memori itu kian pudar. Dan ibu melupakannya."

Tak ada bantahan kali ini. Eren hanya bisa menatap makanannya dalam diam, namun sorot zamrudnya tetap mengedarkan sanggahan.

"Lagipula daripada kau mencemaskan mimpimu yang tidak pasti itu, lebih baik kau waspada, Eren."

Kini tatapan Carla mengunci mata buah hati semata wayang. Keduanya saling beradu menyatu. Tak perlu dijabarkan, Eren tahu sorotan itu memancarkan berbagai perasaan cemas, marah, takut, serius— semua jadi satu.

"Ibu tidak ingin kau bertindak sembrono lagi. Pulanglah ke rumah satu jam sebelum matahari tenggelam. Ibu tidak ingin mendengar kabar bahwa kau nekat bermain di sungai ujung desa sendiran lagi."

Eren memalingkan wajah, tak kuasa menatap lebih lama. Alisnya agak ditekuk. "Aku tidak bermain di sana. Aku mencari ikan untuk dimasak. Lagipula banyak tentara—"

"Eren ingin memasuki hutan terlarang itu," potong Mikasa dengan tak pernah melepaskan sorotnya pada seekor ikan tak berdaya.

Eren sontak mendongak, bola mata membulat sempurna. Tatapannya menghujam Mikasa lagi-lagi tak percaya.

" _H-huh_?! Dasar penghianat kau—"

"Eren! Apa itu benar? Sudah berulang kali Ibu katakan jangan dekati wilayah ujung desa. Berbahaya!"

" _Hah_? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Bu! Jika perlu aku akan mendaftar Pasukan Pengintai agar aku memunyai akses masuk hutan itu!"

"Eren—"

Suara kursi yang didorong cukup kasar menambah tegang suasana. Eren bergegas menjauhi meja makan. Nafsunya sudah hilang sepenuhnya.

"Eren!" Yang dipanggil sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

Grisha Jaeger, yang sedari tadi memilih untuk diam, tatapannya kini seakan berusaha membolongi pintu kamar yang sudah rapat terkunci. Entah hal apa yang sedang berkecamuk di balik tengkorak kepalanya saat itu.

 **.**

 _ **RivaEre – Wings of Freedom**_

 **.**

Alkisah suatu keajaiban alam yang sangat sempurna.

Sungai terbesar di dunia. Airnya mengalir begitu jernih. Saat berjalan 200 meter ke arah Timur, bisa kita temukan air terjun kolosal yang menentramkan jiwa. Udara sekitar pun cukup menyejukkan, terlebih saat bersatu dengan embun pagi. Selepas hujan, pelangi sering membentangkan kekuasan.

Ikan-ikan liar bagai pelet untuk memancing para maniak. Bebatuan terjal sangat cocok dijadikan peristirahatan bagi para pecinta alam. Birunya sungai, hijaunya hutan, dan dipadu senja di langit sore merayu pelukis menorehkan kreatifitas mereka. Hulu sungai pun tak terlalu dalam, ada sekat tembok sedang yang memisahkan kedalaman. Menjadikan wilayahnya cukup aman untuk berenang para bocah.

Sayangnya, tak ada hal yang benar-benar sempurna di dunia ini.

Di seberang sana adalah hutan lebat yang selalu muncul pada gosip Ibu-Ibu di pasar, bahkan sampai pejabat istana pun ikut menggunjingkan. Hutan terlarang. Selalu rimbun karena tak pernah ada yang berani menebangi, menginjakkan kaki ke jalan masuknya saja pun tak sudi.

Sebenarnya kawasan ini sudah memasuki daftar hitam orang-orang kampung, bahkan umat manusia di penjuru dunia. Mayoritas orang tua telah memeringati anak mereka agar tak menginjakkan kaki di sana, walau hanya sebatas palang bertulis "Selamat Datang ke Surga Shinggasina".

Hampir sepanjang tepian sungai berjejer rapi pos-pos tentara penjaga. Jumlahnya cukup banyak, satu pos bisa berisi 10 tentara profesional. Menyebabkan kawasan ini lebih populer disebut _front liner_ , ketimbang tempat rekreasi.

Namun di antara banyaknya penurut, pasti ada saja sebutan pemberontak.

Eren Jaeger, si bocah pemimpi. Seperti itulah julukan penduduk distrik Shingasina. Bahkan tak sedikit orang yang mengatakan kalau dia bocah sialan tukang cari mati. Orang tuanya memaklumi.

Kegiatannya hari ini lagi-lagi mencari ikan di sungai ujung desa— _minus_ Mikasa. Peringatan dari Ibu dan orang-orang kampung bagai masuk ke telinga kanan yang langsung mental keluar telinga kiri. Tak pernah dimasukkan ke otak dan diresapi.

Cahaya mentari menyambutnya dari celah-celah pohon bagian Barat, agaknya sudah terlalu sore. Demi menenangkan hati sang Ibunda, Eren segera mengemasi ikan-ikan hasil buruan, dan segera pulang.

" _Oi_ , Nak. Dapat berapa ikannya? Kau sangat hobi ya main di sekitar sini."

Eren diam.

"Jadi bocah sebaiknya menurut. Lebih baik kau tak usah datang lagi ke sini."

Yang diajak bicara sudah pergi tanpa memedulikan.

 **.**

Ikan air tawar yang akan ia bawa pulang mungkin tak sebanyak kemarin atau lusa. Tentu saja, karena Mikasa tidak ada di sampingnya untuk membantu. Biarlah Ibu mencibir, Eren tidak peduli. Ia malah lebih senang jika terpisah dari bocah perempuan yang sangat posesif itu.

Eren tidak suka jika kehidupannya diganggu. Jiwanya melambangkan kebebasan, tentu saja ia pun tak suka aturan. Terlebih diperlakukan sebagai seorang bocah—walau sejatinya dia masih bocah dalam segala aspek.

Itulah alasan kenapa Eren berusaha menghindar dari Mikasa. Bukannya benci, ia hanya ingin hidup bebas tanpa kekangan. Itu saja.

Sepasang kaki sepakat berhenti di pintu masuk gang, korneanya menembus ujung gang yang gelap. Siluet hitam merayu bocah _brunette_ untuk mendekat, sampai di detik berikutnya bola mata itu sempurna membulat.

"BERHENTI! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, SIALAN!"

Buruan hasil jerih payah Eren jatuh berantakan ke tanah. Ia tak peduli selelah apa menunggu kail pancing ditarik-tarik sang ikan. Ia berlari bak banteng mengintai kain merah sang pawang. Fokusnya hanya satu: temannya yang terduduk paksa di gang terujung.

"ARMIN!"

Tinjunya mengepal, sudah siap untuk diluncurkan. Alih-alih mengenai sasaran, justru si peninjunyalah yang terjungkal. Ternyata sang lawan tak patut diremehkan.

" _Cih_ , pahlawan kesorean datang juga. Eren Jaeger, suruh Tuan Putrimu agar memberikan uang jajannya padaku! Aku sudah sangat lapar."

Suara gelak tawa menggaung di dalam gang gelap nan sempit. Bau busuk menyengat indera penciuman, Eren hampir saja muntah tak tahan. Faktanya musuh tak hanya satu orang. Dengan masih tursungkur di tanah, dari belakang tangannya dipiting keras, menyebabkan rintihan lolos dari bibir yang kenyal.

"Lepaskan, dasar bocah kampung sialan!"

Lagi-lagi gelak tawa terdengar, namun kali ini lebih ke ungkapan meremehkan. Cengkraman semakin erat pada kedua telapak tangan, si pelaku mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Eren.

"Kau juga bocah kampung, Eren Jaeger."

 _ **BUGH!**_

Seluruh pasang mata menoleh ke sumber suara.

"EREN!"

Pekikan Armin kini yang memekakan indera si pendengar. Satu tubuh terjungkal ke depan, mulutnya sukses beradu dengan aspal berair dan berbau comberan.

"A-AMPUN!"

Eren terpaku, terkejut melihat saudarinya menerobos masuk dan seketika menggulingkan preman cilik laknat di tempat.

"Mi-Mikasa—"

Sisa pasang mata serentak membulat, memancarkan aura keterkejutan. Badan-badan menggigil ketakutan, mulut tekatup tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Lepaskan Eren dan Armin atau—"

Bahkan Mikasa belum selesai menyuarakan intruksi, yang tersinggung sudah ngacir ke luar gang sambil sesekali terjungkal. Beberapa pasang sandal tertinggal tak diacuhkan.

Si koban utama para begundal cilik berlutut, kakinya tremor tak kuat menahan tubuh sebagai pondasi. Eren dan Mikasa serentak menghambur ke depan.

"Armin!"

"Kau tak apa? Apa yang mereka lakukan kepadamu?!"

Sorot mata Armin lemah, namun tak mengeluarkan air mata. Tangannya terkepal erat, buku-bukunya memutih. Bibir bawah menjadi korban tak berdosa, darah sedikit mengucur dari sudutnya. Perasaan tak berguna mulai menggerogoti si jiwa muda.

"Armin, apalagi yang mereka lakukan terhadapmu? Apa kau diancam?!" Eren tak kuasa menahan amarah. "Jika bertemu mereka lagi, aku ... aku akan—"

"Eren," potong Mikasa. "Jangan bertindak sembrono. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menolong Armin hari ini."

Bocah _brunette_ itu berdecak getir. Kesal luar biasa bergemuruh dalam dada. Bukan karena singgungan gadis itu ia murka, namun lebih tepatnya kenapa ia begitu lemah.

"Ayo kita pulang, Eren, Armin. Anak-anak seperti kita tak seharusnya masih berkeliaran di luar rumah."

Tak ada kalimat sanggahan kali ini. Keduanya mengikuti Mikasa dari belakang. Kebisuan menemani mereka hingga depan pintu rumah masing-masing.

Di depan pintu, Carla menyambut Eren dan Mikasa dengan tatapan marah campur khawatir.

 **.**

 _ **RivaEre – Wings of Freedom**_

 **.**

Desa Shinggasina.

Itulah tempat bermukim Eren Jaeger sekeluarga. Letaknya terpencil. Di ujung dunia, kata sosial media yang akhir-akhir ini meluas bagaikan jamur.

Pantas saja dikata seperti itu, pun termasuk kawasan paling berbahaya sejak 20 tahun terakhir. Karena banyak dirumorkan bahwa wilayah itu merupakan salah satu tempat terfavorit para makhluk berdarah dingin penghisap darah.

 _Vampire_.

Itulah julukan yang diberikan umat manusia kepada mereka. Musuh manusia itu sangat misterius, banyak hal yang tidak diketahui dari seberang dunia. Bahkan mata-mata kelas dunia pun tak bisa menyibak kasus di dalamnya. Selalu berakhir menghilang saat ditugaskan.

Mereka makhluk tanpa belas kasih.

Sekali kau bertemu dengan vampire, jangan harap nyawamu terampuni. Kaum bertaring itu bisa hidup ribuan tahun, namun jumlah mereka tak kalah banyak daripada manusia. Seorang peramal bahkan pernah mengatakan jika populasinya lebih sedikit. Kekuatan mereka dalam berbagai macam hal juga tak boleh dipandang sebelah mata.

Makhluk yang bernyawa pastilah tetap memunyai kelemahan. Begitu pula kaum elitis _vampire_. Konon jika kau tusuk jantungnya, mereka akan musnah saat itu juga. Rumor yang sulit ditemukan sumbernya, tapi bagai debu mengitari rumah gelap tak berpenghuni.

Satu hal yang perlu dicamkan baik-baik. Jika memang betul kelemahan _vampire_ terletak pada jantung, tetap saja jika kau telah bertemu dengan mereka, ujung jarimu pun akan susah untuk digerakkan.

Dewasa ini pula kuantitas tak sebanding dengan kualitas. Mereka yang berkualitas bagus akan dengan mudah mengalahkan segerombolan orang. Hukum rimba tetap berlaku, siapa yang kuat dialah pemenangnya.

Namun hanya inilah harapan terakhir umat manusia. Jika tak bisa menyamai kualitasnya, maka yang berkuantitas pun tak lagi dilarang hanya karena harga diri semata.

Dibangunlah pos-pos tentara handal di seluruh penjuru Dunia Manusia. Apalagi di Desa Shinggasina, lebih banyak bala tentara yang ditugaskan di sekitar sana. Setiap beberapa blok rumah, pasti ada satu pos yang berdiri, dan jumlah penjaganya bisa lebih dari lima.

Alih-alih _vampire_ menyerang, mereka yang sudah dilatih dengan sigap bisa langsung menghadang.

"Itulah kata pemerintah. Nyatanya selama 20 tahun ini kita belum pernah menjumpai satupun _vampire_ menyerang desa ini."

"Malah kota-kota besar seperti Trost, Stohess, bahkan Mitras, akhir-akhir ini menjadi tumbal kekejaman _vampire_."

" _Cih_ , ternyata adanya markas _vampire_ yang pindah di tengah hutan itu tak lebih dari sekadar kabar burung. Bodohnya pemimpin kita mau dikibuli."

Aroma _sake_ menguar di udara. Tawa sinis sampai terbahak ikut memeriahkan suasana. Penduduk yang berlalu lalang di sekitar pasar hanya bisa bungkam menyaksikan perbincangan pelindung mereka.

"Kau tahu, bayaran tentara di sini bahkan lebih besar dari wilayah lain. Sementara pekerjaan kita hanya minum dan berbincang setiap harinya."

"Kau benar. Patroli di sekitar hutan juga sudah tak seketat dulu. Masa bodoh, toh fakta lapangannya memang sangat aman di sini."

Eren yang sejak tadi berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka ternyata mendengarkan percakapan itu dengan khidmat. Alisnya kini bertaut, api di matanya kian berkobar sengit. Tangannya terkepal sembari langkah kakinya mendekati bala tentara abal-abal.

"Walau begitu kalian masih mengaku sebagai tentara? Apa kalian tidak malu?! Dasar segerombolan pecundang!"

Seluruh pasang mata memandang, menatap terkejut kepada bocah _brunette_ yang baru saja mengganggu pesta mereka. Satu badan kekar berdiri, mendekati empunya manik zamrud dengan tatapan murka.

"Apa katamu?! Kau sebut apa tadi kami?" Tangan itu menggenggam kerah baju Eren, kemudian dibuat kakinya melayang di udara. "Coba ulangi."

Napas Eren tersengal. Rasa sakit menjalar pada tenggorokannya yang setengah dicekik. Walau begitu alisnya tetap setia menukik turun, tak ada sorot gentar sedikitpun yang terpancar.

"Pecundang."

Seketika tubuh kecilnya dihempas. Pantat mungil mencumbu tanah berbatu terlebih dahulu. Empunya meringis kesakitan, tatapannya tetap gentar tak mau menyerah.

"Dengar, bocah tengik. Jangan pernah macam-macam dengan orang dewasa. Kau pikir kau siapa? Lulus dari Sekolah Menengah Pertama saja belum, berani sekali kau mengatai kami."

" _Oh_ , ternyata dia si bocah pemimpi itu."

" _Eh_ , siapa? Kaum gila itu?"

"Ya. Minoritas sinting yang sering mengatakan berbagai macam hal bodoh. Kalau bocah ini _sih_ sering mengatakan tentang Raksaksa yang akan mendobrak dinding."

"Dinding? Dinding kamar mandi maksudmu? Ayahmu dengan tidak sabarnya ingin menyetubuhi Ibumu yang sedang mandi."

Lagi-lagi tawa bernada cemooh menghambur di udara. Orang-orang yang sebelumnya cuek kini mulai menaruh perhatian, melupakan sejenak aktivitas jual beli mereka.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku menghakimi kalian? Kalian para tentara yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga desa ini, namun dengan santainya menggampangkan tanggung jawab itu. Apa yang kalian lakukan itu benar?!" geram Eren tak mau kalah.

Banyak kepala yang diam-diam mengangguk setuju. Tatapan sengit kini mulai menusuk tajam para aparat negara berseragam hitam legam. Memang benar jika para tentara gadungan itu hanya memakan pajak rakyat.

"Kau— dasar bocah brengsek!" Satu tangan terkepal, sudah siap meninjukannya pada wajah bocah _brunette_ di hadapan. Eren bersikukuh tak mau menyingkir, kedua tangannya sudah siap menangkis bagai tameng. Di detik-detik pelepasan, pekikan memohon malah mengacaukan.

"Hentikan! Tolong hentikan."

"A-Armin!"

"Maafkan atas kebodohan teman saya, _Sir_. Dia sedang sakit."

" _H-huh_? Apa yang kau bila—"

"Maaf _, Sir_. Boleh kami izin pergi? Teman saya sedang butuh istirahat."

Tatapan Armin memelas, tangannya bergetar memegangi kemeja lusuh sahabatnya. Eren tak bisa berkata-kata, hanya serbuan tanda tanya menghujam otak yang dungu. Prajurit itupun berdecih, mulai sadar akan banyak pasang mata yang ketahuan menyoroti mereka sejak tadi.

"Pulanglah. Ajari temanmu itu untuk bersikap sopan lain kali. Aku tak akan memberi ampun jika bocah itu mencari masalah lagi denganku."

"Ba-baik, _Sir_. Terima kasih."

Tanpa banyak kata, Armin menyeret Eren yang sekilas meronta. Langkah kaki sudah cukup jauh memisahkan mereka. _Grundelan_ berisik bocah _brunette_ senantiasa diabaikan dalam perjalanannya.

"—Armin, oi Armin!"

"Menurut untuk sekali ini saja, Eren. Hari ini kita ada ujian Matematika. Kita tidak akan boleh mengikutinya kalau tidak sampai kelas tepat waktu."

"Tapi, Armin—"

"Atau kau ingin mengorbankan sahabatmu ini hanya demi ego semata?"

Eren terdiam. Ternyata Armin sukses membungkam mulut berisik sahabatnya sampai gerbang sekolah. Kebisuan menghantarkan kedua kawan sejak kecil sampai pintu kelas. Mereka berpisah, mencari tempat duduk yang paling nyaman masing-masing.

 **.**

 _ **RivaEre – Wings of Freedom**_

 **.**

"Eren."

Suara gadis cilik itu terdengar khawatir. Walau begitu yang terpanggil tak mau memalingkan wajah menyapa, masih asyik mengemasi alat-alat tulis untuk dibawanya pulang. Merasa diabaikan, tubuh Mikasa kini menjulang di hadapan. Aksinya sukses menghantarkan manik zamrud untuk menoleh padanya, walau terlihat malas.

"Kenapa kau dan Armin hampir masuk terlambat? Bukankah kalian berangkat lebih dulu dari aku— tunggu! Kau berkelahi lagi, Eren?" tanya Mikasa terkejut. Tatapannya kini jatuh pada baju seragam Eren yang kumal.

"Itu bukan urusanmu aku berkelahi atau tidak—"

"Y-ya, tidak. Kami baik-baik saja, maksudku Eren tidak berkelahi."

"Cukup, Armin. Kau tak perlu menutupinya lagi di depan Mikasa," ucap Eren tak berniat meredakan suasana. "Dan Mikasa, kuharap kau mau berkompromi denganku kali ini. Buang tatapan itu, aku bukan anak kecil yang selalu butuh perlindunganmu!"

Eren meninggalkan Armin dan Mikasa dalam diam. Langkahnya cepat dan lebar seakan memberi isyarat jangan ganggu aku. Ia tak menoleh barang sejengkal sampai pintu kelas memutus kontak para penatap.

Untaian rambut hitam berkelibat tertiup angin sore dari luar jendela, syal merahnya juga ikut menari seirama. Sorotnya sendu, seakan memberitahu bahwa hatinya sedang menahan pilu.

"Mi-Mikasa, jangan terlalu pedulikan Eren. Kau tahu betul bagaimana sifat keras kepalanya, _kan_. Aku yakin dalam beberapa jam dia pasti sudah melupakannya." ucap Armin berusaha menghibur si gadis. "Lebih baik kita pulang. Ayo—"

"Tidak, Armin. Kau dulu saja yang pulang, aku masih ada urusan," balas Mikasa sembari mengeratkan syal merah, kemudian berlalu.

Mulutnya terbuka, namun kembali tertutup. Inginnya menyuarakan genjatan sejata sebagai moderator bagi keduanya, namun terpaksa diurungkan. Armin akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Aku pulang."

Sebelum kakinya menapak ke luar, ia terbesit akan satu hal. Ini kali pertamanya mereka pulang secara terpisah. Digigitnya bibir bawah untuk meredam ngilu yang kian meradang.

Armin mulai melangkah meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

 **.**

 _ **RivaEre – Wings of Freedom**_

 **.**

Paparan cahaya mentari menembus kepadatan awan kumulus, warnanya biru hampir keoren-orenan. Sinarnya jatuh ke bumi, sebagai isyarat bahwa kuasa sang surya akan segera diambil alih oleh penguasa malam.

Jalan setapak lumayan padat akan penduduk yang berlalu lalang. Semilir angin sore mengajak helaian rambut dan kain-kain yang melekat di tubuh untuk menari. Mayoritas orang berjalan cepat sampai berlari. Ada beberapa yang mengayuh sepeda dengan santai.

Namun ada juga yang dengan santainya malah duduk di pinggir sungai, membiarkan mahkotanya dipermainkan oleh sang dewa angin. Sesekali matanya terpejam sembari menekuk alis, tatapannya menembus kepadatan pohon-pohon besar jauh di hulu seberang. Agaknya sedang kesal.

" _Oi_ , Nak. Lagi-lagi kau kemari. _Yah_ , terserahlah, bocah bandel tahu apa dinasehati. Cepatlah pulang. Kau tidak mau kan jadi santapan para _vampire_?"

Bel pertanda sekolah usai sudah berdenting sejak empat jam yang lalu. Siswa-siswi penurut seharusnya sedang terlelap di kasur masing-masing saat ini. Tapi tidak untuk Eren, ia hampir selalu menghabiskan waktu sorenya untuk menyendiri dan mendapati para orang dewasa menegurnya agar lekas pulang.

Berisik. Tak perlu dijejali setiap hari pun Eren sudah mengerti. Ia akan pulang tepat sebelum matahari meredupkan kuasanya. Karena banyak masalah menerpa, maka ia putuskan untuk meredam emosi di sini. Bagai air yang memadamkan kobaran api, seperti itulah fungsi sungai untuk Eren. Pun derasnya arus sungai mengingatkannya akan ombak di lautan yang sangat menentramkan jiwa.

"Eren."

Sapaan bernada berat terdengar dekat. Yang dipanggil terkesikap, sontak mencari asal suara di belakang. Nihil. Orang-orang sedang berlarian di jalan setapak yang berjarak 100 meter dari tempatnya berpijak. Para tentara pun juga sedang asyik bersendau-gurau di tempatnya.

Lagi-lagi dewa matahari memberinya ilusi, atau sebuah isyarat? Pertanda bahwa dirinya harus lekas pulang saat itu juga. Sekali lagi maniknya berusaha menembus kepadatan hutan di seberang. Entah sang mentari atau rembulan, tiada satupun yang bisa menyinari kegelapan hutan itu.

Perasaan takjub serta ingin tahu kembali menguasai pikirannya. Demi Tuhan, Eren sangat ingin menyeberang sungai dan menggali informasi sebanyak mungkin di dalam hutan sana. Ia haus akan informasi mengenai kejadian ganjil yang selalu menimpanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu dihantui dengan mimpi para raksasa itu? Lebih baik kau melupakannya, Eren."

Eren mendongak, permata sebiru lautan sudah menyapa. "Armin!"

"Mikasa sudah memberitahuku jika Bibi Carla tidak mengizinkanmu mendaftar Pasukan Pengintai."

Tatapan Eren kembali menajam. "Ya. Kenapa memangnya kalau begitu? Hanya tentara di Pasukan Pengintailah yang bebas memasuki hutan itu," balas Eren sembari menunjuk ke depan, kemudian tangannya mengepal. "Bukankah kau pernah bilang jika ada suatu goa yang menyimpan semua rahasia dunia ini. Di dalam hutan itu. Apa yang terjadi, kemana rasa penasaranmu yang besar itu, Armin?"

Semenit sunyi, mereka tak bertukar pandang sama sekali. Murni tatapan keduanya lurus ke depan, berusaha sekuat tenaga membolongi kepadatan pepohonan yang rapat.

"... kau benar," Armin tersenyum getir. "Namun kukira akan sulit menemukannya walau sudah berpangkat tentara sekalipun. Lagipula, dewasa ini orang-orang sudah banyak yang tidak tertarik mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk mencari tahu asal muasal _vampire_."

"Dan raksaksa," lanjut Eren. "Di dalam sana aku akan menemukan arti dari mimpi-mimpiku! Aku yakin pemikiran para Pasukan Pengintai tidak sedungu mereka," ucap Eren sengit melirik ke arah pos-pos tentara penjaga di sekitar.

Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai wajah keduanya. Sepasang kelopak pelindung permata safir terpejam sejenak. Saat terbuka lagi, lawan bicaranya sudah berdiri menghadapnya.

"Ayo pulang, Armin. Aku tahu Ibu atau Mikasa pasti menyuruhmu untuk menjemputku."

Tanpa menunggu Armin membalas perkataan, Eren sudah berjalan mendahului. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil hari ini, terlebih setelah suara aneh itu tertangkap indra pendengarannya.

Bukan takut, bukan.

Alasan utama Eren pulang mendekati larut memang demi mendengar suara _baritone_ itu. Walau entah itu jin atau hanya halusinasi yang diciptakan oleh peri sungai, namun suara itu seperti menyihir habis segala kegundahan hatinya.

Tapi yang Eren rasakan kali ini cukup berbeda.

"Matahari belum benar-benar tenggelam, mungkin masih setengah jam lagi. Tumben kau pulang lebih awal."

"... tidak, aku hanya merasa tak enak badan."

Tanpa kata ajakan lagi Armin segera menyamakan langkah. Ada beberapa alasan yang entah ia sendiri juga tak tahu, yang membuatnya bersyukur bocah berambut coklat gelap itu segera mengajaknya pulang. Semilir angin membuat Armin merapatkan jaket.

Pos-pos tentara bau sake. Jelas menunjukkan bahwa yang di dalamnya sedang sempoyongan akibat mabuk. Armin melirik sekilas, tatapannya gugup dan was-was.

"Apa mereka bisa menjamin keselamatan kita?"

Eren mencari-cari kilauan manik safir, menangkapnya.

"Tentara itu ... sudah berapa lama mereka bersantai sambil tertawa? Mereka baru akan benar-benar mengambil tembakan dan berlatih hanya saat ada inspeksi dari pusat. Itupun dua minggu sekali.

Eren meneguk ludah. Tatapan ia alihkan kepada setiap pos yang mereka lewati.

"Dunia ini masih sebuah misteri bagiku, bagimu, bagi umat manusia. Bahkan buku kuno rahasia milik kakekku mungkin hanya seujung kuku menceritakan tentang dunia ini."

Mereka tetap berjalan beriringan. Kali ini tatapan keduanya bertemu.

"Setelah duapuluh tahun lebih," Kata-kata Armin memelan, "... tak ada jaminan desa kita akan aman sampai hari ini."

Eren hanya mendengarkan, tak berniat membalas. Kilauan permata safir menghitam, Eren sampai tak bisa menemukan wajahnya yang sama-sama memancarkan aura suram. Sunyi di antara mereka.

 **.**

Segerombolan burung gagak menghambur ke angkasa, beberapa ekor ada yang hinggap di antara pepohonan dan genteng rumah. Kicauan tak lazimnya mengundang beberapa mata untuk memerhatikan. Dari jauh satu teriakan terdengar, bagai petasan yang dinyalakan, suara bising minta tolong kian menyebar kencang.

Eren dan Armin seketika menghentikan langkah. Dua pasang mata bergerak-gerak mencari sumber suara.

" _Oi_ , para bocah! Kenapa kalian hanya diam saja?! Pergi, lari sekencang-kencangnya, dan sembunyi di dalam rumahmu atau dimanapun bangunan yang sangat terang! Carilah senjata, cepat!"

" _H-ha_ , apa yang terjadi?"

"Tak usah banyak tanya! _Vampire_ sudah memasuki desa— _ha_!? Sialan, baiklah aku ke sana sekarang!" Ponsel genggam ditutup, tentara itu segera mendekati arah sungai.

Para bocah bertatap sekilas. Tak banyak kata lagi mereka langsung berlari mencari tempat perlindungan. Naas, tempatnya berpijak kini cukup jauh dari tempat pemukiman. Keduanya masih berpijak di wilayah sungai. Jalanan yang becek pun menghambat langkah keduanya.

"Eren!" Armin memekik. "Aku, a-aku sudah tidak kuat berlari. Jalanan ini menanjak, kau duluan saja."

" _Hah_!? Apa katamu? Aku tak mungkin lari sendiri meninggalkan temanku!"

"T-tapi—"

"Sial!" Eren memaki tatkala kulitnya bersinggungan dengan milik Armin. "Badanmu sangat panas. Jangan bilang kau sudah demam sebelumnya."

Suara tembakan kian nyaring di telinga. Kini terdengar lebih dekat dari beberapa menit yang lalu, pertanda bahwa ada _vampire_ yang berhasil lolos dari pos terdepan. Keduanya sontak memucat.

"A-Armin."

"Eren, pergilah! Mereka semakin dekat. Kau tidak mau kan mati sia-sia."

"Apa kau bilang? Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri!? Bodoh, ayo aku akan memapahmu!"

Eren tak lagi memedulikan sebagaimana bocah pirang itu mendorongnya agar menjauh, lari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan kawasan berbahaya itu. Eren tetap bersikukuh memapah kawan sejak kecilnya yang sudah memucat. Panas di tubuh Armin seakan menular saat kedua kulit itu saling berdempetan lagi.

"E-Eren," bisik Armin dengan napas tersengal, "lari. Tinggalkan aku!"

"Diamlah! Brengsek, kenapa tanah ini begitu becek!"

Lelah fisik, lelah jiwa. Armin lelah pula menyuruh kawan keras kepalanya itu agar lari meninggalkan. Ia lebih memilih diam, dan berusaha berjalan lebih cepat agar segera sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Papan yang bertuliskan "Selamat Datang ke Surga Shinggasina" sudah terlihat di depan mata.

Warna langit keunguan campur biru dan oren sudah hampir tertelan oleh gulita malam. Sialnya, lampu di sepanjang jalan setapak yang becek ini belum menyala. Sepertinya yang ditugaskan untuk mengurus lampu sedang repot melawan para _vampire_ atau pada dasarnya memang tidak berguna.

Eren berdecak lirih. Pemukiman yang hanya berjarak 50 meter di depan terasa seperti berpuluh-puluh kali lipatnya. Kepanikan pun kian membuncah sampai suara mobil terdengar. Keduanya terkesiap, napas lega mengudara saat mobil patroli berbadan besi membunyikan klakson dan mendekat.

" _Oi_ , Nak. Apa yang kalian tunggu? Cepat naik ke mobil! Waktu untuk evakuasi sudah hampir habis."

" _Sir_ Hannes!" pekik keduanya. Matanya berbinar sekilas melihat dua orang tentara menunggu di depan.

"Kau, lagi-lagi. Sudah kubilang jangan keluyuran saat menjelang senja. Aku yakin Armin hanyalah korbanmu _kan_ , Eren."

Yang ditegur tak menggubris. Ia sibuk memapah kawannya yang sudah setengah sekarat naik ke dalam mobil.

" _Oi_ , jangan ulangi sifat bandelmu itu lagi, Jaeger!" seru Hannes sambil mendorong Eren masuk ke mobil. Yang terdorong merengut sambil bergumam kesal.

" _Aargh_! Iya, iya aku yang salah! Tapi lihatlah, kondisi Armin memburuk! Lebih baik segera beri dia pertolong— _SIR_ , DI BELAKANGMU!"

Evakuasi masih belum selesai, gangguan sudah datang menyerang.

Hannes sontak menghindar. Siluet hitam tertangkap basah ingin menghujam. Segera senapan di siapkan, moncongnya dilayangkan di udara, posisinya bak penembak jitu profesional.

" _SIR_!"

"Bodoh! Tutup dan kunci pintu mobil— _oh shit_! Eren, di atasmu!"

Belum sempat Eren menengadah, pintu mobil berlapis besi sudah patah tersungkur di tanah. Yang di dalam kini terekspos jelas dari luar. Instingnya tergugah, sontak Eren mundur, melindungi sahabatnya yang setengah sadar tak sadar.

"Brengsek!"

Suara senapan memekanan telinga. Sudah ketiga kalinya diluncurkan namun tetap tak mengenai sasaran. Hannes berdecak karena alat bantu penerangan yang sangat minim. _Vampire_ berjubah putih melemparkan seringaian dari atas dahan pohon yang menjulang.

" _Sir_ Hannes, cepat masuk ke mobil! Kita lari dari sini!"

Hannes berlari mendekat, namun sayang otot kakinya tak secepat _vampire_ yang kini sudah menghadang tepat di atap mobil. Ia melotot _horror_ , senapan sudah kembali ditudingkan. Sedetik sebelum peluru lepas dari sangkar, senapan terlempar cukup jauh menghasilkan bunyi debaman yang cukup keras. Ia menengok ke samping, ternyata ulah sesosok bala tentara _vampire_.

"CEPAT LARI DARI SINI! SELAMATKAN ANAK-ANAK!"

Seketika mobil digas dan dibanting setir ke kanan. Beruntungnya Eren sedang dalam posisi siap siaga, jadi ia tak perlu terjungkal ke luar mobil seperti _vampire_ malang yang sudah terkapar di tanah. Manik zamrudnya membola, tatapannya menyuarakan penolakan.

"Tidak! bagaimana Hannes!"

"Diamlah, Nak! Nyawa bocah-bocah seperti kalian lebih penting!"

"Ta-tapi, Hannes—"

Belum selesai Eren menyuarakan pembelaan, _vampire_ yang tadi menyerang Hannes sudah menyapa dari pintu yang bolong. Manik zamrudnya seketika membulat panik. Tanpa hitungan detik, darah muncrat menyiprati wajah Armin. Mobil oleng menabrak batang pohon besar di depan. Bumpernya remuk mengeluarkan asap/ Salah seorang penumpang menjadi jasad, dan sisanya sekarat tergencet kursi.

 **.**

Permata biru safir mengintip dari balik kelopak. Tubuhnya terasa berat. Saat difokuskan lagi, ternyata tubuh Eren menimpanya, dengan posisi Armin yang terlindungi di dalam dekapan si bocah _brunette_.

Dengan lemah ia mencoba bangkit dan menyadarkan Eren. Dari sela kursi dan pintu depan yang masih tertutup, susah payah ia menggapai si supir yang juga kehilangan kesadaran. Nihil sahutan balasan. Suara tapak kaki malah menyambutnya dari pintu tengah. Manik safir membola, empunya gelagapan.

"E-eren! Bangunlah!"

Usaha Armin tidak seratus persen sia-sia. Kelopak penyembunyi manik zamrud itu sedikit terbuka, bibirnya pun pelan menggumankan suatu hal. Sayangnya kabar buruk lagi-lagi menyapa. Tangan _vampire_ sudah sejengkal menggapai kursi mobil dan menariknya ke belakang, sehingga keduanya terbebas dari beban berat yang meremukkan tulang.

Sialnya hal itu tidaklah gratis. Dengan cekatan _vampire_ menarik tubuh Eren keluar. Sebelum tangan berkuku tajam itu ganti menggapai Armin, area luar mobil tiba-tiba dilingkupi benderang cahaya. Sontak si makhluk penghisap darah itu melindungi wajahnya dari paparan sinar. Suara derapan kaki-kaki semakin mendekat, di beberapa wilayah terdengar alunan senapan bersahut-sahutan.

Armin menangkap raut vampir yang panik. Permata safirnya membulat sempurna tatkala si jubah putih membekap Eren ke dalam jubah, pergi menggendong kawannya meloncati pohon satu ke pohon lain. Terdengar suara senapan mengikuti jejak lompatan itu.

Kepala berambut pirang menyembul keluar dari dalam pintu mobil yang setengah ringsek, berusaha mengikuti kabar kehidupan sahabat dan si penculiknya. Lensa sewarna safir langsung disambut sepasang permata _hazel_ yang menatap terkejut.

" _Sir_ , E-eren—"

Terangnya pencahayaan di luar tak bisa mengalahkan keredupan yang mulai mengambil alih. Yang terakhir kali Armin rasakan adalah dekapan dan suara Hannes yang berteriak meminta tolong.

 **.**

 _ **RivaEre – Wings of Freedom**_

 **.**

Samar-samar gendang telinga menangkap kedua buah benda saling mengetuk. Setelah itu sang angin menampar kulit mukanya dengan cepat. Sensasi dingin nikmat bak dikipasi sang alam di atas kuda-kudaan si paman odong-odong membuat matanya semakin berat.

Namun daripada memilih melanjutkan mimpi berjungkat-jungkit di tengah safana yang luas, Eren membuka matanya perlahan. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya pertama kali ialah gulita malam, sekilas siluet pepohonan muncul untuk menghiasi alam sekitar.

Eren mengerjap, sedikit linglung. Tetapi ia cepat disadarkan akan situasi saat dirasakan kehangatan di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mendongak, manik hijaunya bersitatap dengan gelapnya permata yang bahkan lebih gulita dari malam. Taring runcing mengkilat laksana mutiara yang mengikat hati para janda. Eren membelalakkan mata terkejut.

"Sudah sadar, Nak."

Detik berikutnya Eren meronta, minta dilepaskan. Sayang tubuhnya kali ini lebih lemah dari beberapa waktu yang lalu saat dirinya berusaha memapah Armin menjauhi sungai. Sial, ini pasti akibat tergencet kursi mobil saat melindungi sahabatnya tadi. Sebagian tubuhnya mati rasa.

"Percuma kau berontak. Jangan remehkan kaum elitis _vampire_."

Tak menggubris, Eren tetap bersikukuh dengan usahanya menggoyangkan tubuh dan meninju sekuat tenaga layaknya bayi, yang pada akhirnya tetap tak membuahkan hasil. Ia merutuk kesal kepada _vampire_ yang sedang memeluk erat sembari mengajaknya melompati satu dahan ke dahan lainnya.

"Diam menurut, atau kulempar kau dari ketinggian 30 kaki. Kau tahu, aku sangsi apakah setelah ini nyawamu masih setia menemani."

"A-apa maumu," desis Eren setelah lelah akan usahanya. Dalam hati ia berdecih menuruti titah _vampire_ penculik.

"Apa mauku? Jawaban seperti apa yang kau inginkan, Nak."

"Ke-kenapa _vampire_ selalu membunuh manusia!?"

Daripada menjawab, si _vampire_ lebih memilih diam. Tatapannya menusuk ke depan, tungkainya sangat lincah saat berbelok meloncati dahan, menghantarkan keduanya semakin rendah pula ke daratan. Ini kesempatan, pikir Eren. Dengan satu sentakan keras, ia mendorong tubuhnya ke samping, membuat _vampire_ itu jatuh ke tanah yang dingin dengan Eren menimpanya.

Sesaat setelah pendaratan paksa dilakukan, Eren segera berdiri. Memanfaatkan situasi terbenturnya kepala si _vampire_ dengan batang pohon yang keras, Eren menendangkan tungkai kecil berlapis sepatu buluk ke arah kemaluan musuhnya.

Jerit kesakitan mengudara, cukup untuk membangunkan hewan-hewan buas dalam radius 100 meter. Eren menyeringai tipis sembari menjauh dari si _vampire_. Dalam hati ia mendengus senang, ternyata _vampire_ juga mempunyai kelemahan pada si _junior_ seperti manusia. Dalam hitungan detik, bocah _brunette_ itu sudah menghilang di balik pepohonan tinggi menjulang.

 **.**

Tak ada satupun penerangan membuat kakinya bertubrukan dengan apapun itu di bawah sana. Berulang kali, Eren terus memaki dalam suara lirih. Kakinya bergetar kecil, otot-ototnya sudah letih, tenaganya pun nyaris terkuras habis. Jika saja ada setitik cahaya, maka bisa dilihat polesan biru kemerah-merahan menghiasi sekujur tungkai kecil itu.

Eren menghenghentikan langkah saat dirasa sudah cukup jauh dari si vampire pembunuh. Mungkin sudah sekitar 200 meter lebih ia berlari. Dipikir _vampire_ tak akan bisa mengerjar lagi karena serangan brutalnya tadi, Eren menghela napas lega.

Dibawanya badan tak bertenaga itu untuk bersandar di balik pohon terbesar di area itu, apabila kemungkinan si _vampire_ menyusul, ia punya sedikit waktu persiapan untuk menghajarnya lagi.

Namun niatnya diurungkan tatkala manik zamrud itu menangkap bangunan tua berpondasi kayu dari balik pohon besar. Instingnya mengatakan untuk mengambil kayu di sekitar sebelum mendekati rumah— _ah_ , mungkin lebih tepatnya disebut gubuk reot.

Mengendap, Eren memilih area samping gubuk untuk melihat siatuasi. Ia mengintip isi rumah dari jendela yang kayu penyangganya sudah rapuh dimakan serangga, kacanya pun retak dan sudah tertimbun debu pekat. Tangan mungilnya harus ia kotori untuk memastikan bahwa seisi rumah aman tak berpenghuni.

Lega, Eren segera menuju pintu utama.

Dalam hati ia berterimakasih kepada sang Dewi Fortuna yang entah serius atau tidak memberinya bantuan. Eren melenggang masuk gubuk reot, pintu ditutup kembali dengan pelan. Walau dirasa sudah aman, namun kewaspadaan masih gencar membuat matanya berpendar liar.

Eren Jaeger bukanlah sosok yang senang berpikir matang-matang dahulu sebelum bertindak.

Bisa dibilang ia berbanding terbalik dengan kawan sejak kecilnya, Armin Arlert, yang entah bagaimana kabarnya saat ini. Namun berkat situasi mencekam itu, Eren berhasil berimpruvisasi. Ia sangat sadar dirinya sedang berpijak di teritorial musuh, hutan terlarang. Salah bertindak sedikit saja mungkin nyawanya akan melayang.

Maka dari itu, saat dipastikan tidak ada seorang pun di dalam sini selain dirinya, ia segera menggeledah seisi gubuk reot. Harap-harap cemas ia menemukan sesuatu sebagai pelindung, atau mungkin makanan yang belum basi— mengingat sejak siang perutnya tidak terisi apapun kecuali seteguk air mineral.

Gubuk berukuran hampir sama luasnya dengan rumah Eren, memunyai satu kamar yang dipisahkan oleh pintu kayu rapuh—serapuh pondasi dan atapnya, yang kapan saja bisa ambruk menimpa bocah malang tersebut.

Tak ada yang mencolok di dalam sana. Hanya ada tiga buah kursi kayu yang satunya masih berdiri siap diduduki, dan yang lainnya tergeletak dengan kehilangan satu kayu penyangga. Di samping pintu kamar, terdapat dua lemari berukuran sedang dengan banyak laci, yang tak lebih tinggi dari kepala Eren.

Bocah bermanik zamrud itu segera mendekati furnitur kayu coklat tua. Berulang-kali bersin saat jejari mungil membuka setiap laci, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang lebih tajam dari kayu untuk melindunginya di kala krisis mendera.

Kosong.

Sudah kedua kalinya Eren mengecek laci-laci itu, namun tetap saja tak menemukan sesuatu yang berguna, hanya ada beberapa lembar kertas dengan tulisan kuno yang entah ia tak tahu apa artinya.

Eren memaki kesal. Dikembalikannya lembaran itu ke tempatnya semula, pintu laci dibanting keras. Ia tak peduli jikalau aksi sembrono membangunkan makhluk tak kasat di dalam gubuk reot. Skenario terburuknya mungkin ia akan dijadikan tumbal dan dimakan hidup-hidup.

Tapi sayang, bocah sepolos Eren tak memercayai hal-hal ghaib. Ia mengedikkan bahu saat dirasa ada sesuatu yang mengintai dari luar jendela. Berbalik, hanya tembok kayu lapuk dan kaca berdebu yang menyapanya.

Eren kembali berdecih. Salah besar jika kau meremehkan nyali seorang bocah pemberontak seperti dirinya. Tentara yang berbadan lebih besar darinya saja ditantang, mana mungkin kali ini ia menyerah karena alkisah ghaib seperti dongeng Carla sebelum tidur.

Kilatan zamrud menyoroti pintu kamar, atensinya sudah terayu sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ke dalam gubuk reot yang cukup menyesakkan paru. Seonggok kepala rusa yang hampir tak berbentuk menyapanya sekilas dari atas pintu, seakan menyuruhnya untuk diam saja di sana atau pergi jauh-jauh dari sini.

Eren bergeming.

Tak peduli dengan tatapan satu mata rusa yang melarang, bocah itu tetap memutar kenop pintu agar terbuka. Rasanya setengah berat, dan berderit saat didorong. Sepertinya sudah bertahun-tahun tak pernah dijamah tangan manusia. Salah atau tidak keputusan itu, yang ia rasakan kini hanya geletar takut mencumbu. Matanya membola lebar.

Pintu utama ditendang dari luar.

Eren yang terkesikap segera masuk ke dalam kamar, pintu sedikit dibanting nyaring. Bodoh, kalau begitu mereka akan tahu jika Eren sedang bersembungi di balik pintu. Ia menelan ludah, mengabaikan apapun itu di dalam ruangan.

Fokusnya kini hanya satu, menggeledah laci-laci yang ada di dalamnya.

Suara ketukan sepatu berhak kian menghujam masuk. Pemiliknya memamerkan seringaian licik, taringnya mengintip keluar. Desisan meremehkan terlepas dari sangkar, ketukan langkahnya terhenti di tengah ruangan.

" _Oi_ , Nak. Apa kau masih mengenali suaraku?"

Sunyi. Tak ada suara berisik bocah ababil minta dilepaskan. Hanya ada suara beberapa jangkrik saling bersahut-sahutan yang pada akhirnya kembali diam, seakan membiarkan makhluk bergigi tajam melanjutkan dialognya tanpa gangguan.

"Percuma saja kau sembunyi. Sekali aku mendobrak pintu, maka akan kucincang kaki sialan brengsek itu."

Eren masih mengunci mulut rapat-rapat.

Sial. Ia baru sadar jika ini jalan buntu. Tak ada jendela di dalam kamar. Ditambah bau busuk yang meracuni indra penciuman, membuat Eren ingin mendobrak pintu dan menusukkan belati kecil hasil temu dadakan tepat di jantung si penguntit, kemudian kabur secepat mungkin.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menjatuhkanku lagi. Kau sudah mengambil keputusan yang salah dengan memasuki ruangan itu, Nak," gelak tawa terbebaskan. Keringat sebesar biji jagung merembes menuruni kulit coklat yang memucat.

 _Skak mat_.

"Jalan buntu."

Sial, ini jebakan! Eren terlambat menyadari, seharusnya dari awal ia tahu jika hutan ini wilayah para _vampire_. Di daerah manapun mereka berpisah, _vampire_ akan cepat mengetahui persembunyian terdekat mana yang diincar seorang bocah.

Kedua tangannya mencengkeram belati erat. Matanya tajam menusuk ke arah pintu, saat ada tanda-tanda pintu dibuka, ia akan langsung menghujam tepat di jantung si gigi bertaring. Persetan dengan peluang keberhasilan rencana yang kecil. Demi bertahan hidup, ia akan melakukan apapun.

Langkah kembali beradu dengan lantai. Kali ini terdengar seperti alunan musik penghantar kematian. Si bocah menelan ludah susah payah, tungkainya sedikit bergetar walau tekad hati sebulat bola voli bermerk Mikasa di sekolah. Pikirannya malah terlempar kepada gadis itu, ia jadi menyesal sudah berkata kasar.

Apakah ini putaran memori sebelum mati?

Sekali lagi Eren menahan napas saat pintu pembatas di dorong terbuka. Jejari lentik terlalu keras mencengkeram benda andalan, sampai lupa bahwa darah segar mengucur akibat ulah kukunya sendiri.

Bocah cilik tahu apa mengenai kuda-kuda dalam petempuran. Satu hal yang ia tahu, saat kedua pasang mata itu sekali lagi bertegur sapa, Eren akan menghambur dengan belati mengacung ke depan.

" _AAAHHHHH_!"

Debamam keras memberi isyarat akan adanya satu tubuh yang tumbang. Eren tersenyum, senyuman yang tetap dihiasi mimik wajah senggol bacok andalan.

"Bayi kemarin sore sok kuat tetap tersenyum saat sudah dikalahkan," ucap pemenang sembari menyeringai remeh. "Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membalikkan keadaan? Coba saja kalau bisa bergerak seujung kuku."

Jika beberapa menit yang lalu hanya bagian pinggang saja yang mati rasa, kali ini sekujur tubuh Eren juga ikut merasakan. Sepertinya akibat ilmu bela diri si _vampire_ yang seketika memiting dan membantingnya ke lantai. Napas Eren menderu kelelahan.

"Kau bocah manis dan segar yang sangat sayang untuk kulenyapkan. Lagipula, jika aku berhasil menyerahkanmu kepada Tuanku, ia akan memberiku segepok emas untuk kubuat bersenang-senang dengan para manusia pelacur."

Eren kembali merintih sakit saat badannya ditindih.

"Namun sebelum itu, biarkan aku mengicip sedikit darah mudamu itu, Nak."

Tangan _vampire_ penculik menggapai jejari Eren yang terluka. Darah segar senantiasa mengucur menggoda. Tremor membekap seluruh tubuh, matanya terpejam saat ujung benda bertentakel mengicip tetesan merah pekat. Geliat lidah semakin intens mengecap dan melumat ujung jejari mungil. Korbannya hanya berdesis perih saat bagian dari dirinya disedot paksa.

"Sialan, darahmu sangat manis," gumam penikmat setelah menjilat tetesan darah si bocah dari bibirnya. "Lagi. Aku ingin lebih."

Eren sangat terlambat menyadari saat kemeja sekolah lusuhnya dirobek paksa. Mengekspos kejenjangan leher seorang bocah berusia tigabelas tahun. Ia kembali meronta, namun kali ini tangan itu dikunci di atas kepala, jari-jari berkuku tajam menggores pipi mulus, memaksa kepala itu menengok ke samping. Lidah geliat yang tadi beraksi di tangan Eren kini berpindah menjilat kulit di leher.

"Aku hanya ingin membebaskan cairan pekat malang yang tersegel di balik kulit lembut ini. Tidak akan lama."

Di detik taring merobek kulit si bocah, beban di tubuh terasa mengudara. Entah halunasi karena urat leher yang terputus atau beban yang melayang, satu-satunya jawaban hanya dengan membuka mata.

Kenyataan membolakan netra. Eren menyambar belati yang tergolek lemah di lantai sesaat lalu, bergegas mundur sejauh mungkin kebalik pintu. Siluet si bocah cilik lagi-lagi tertelan kegelapan ruang kamar berbau busuk.

 **.**

Gigi runcing melesak menembus lapisan otot di leher, mengakibatkan rusaknya pembuluh kapiler penghubung arteri dan vena. Darah sukses mendobrak tembok pembatas, muncrat memadati liang hangat tak tau malu.

Daging tebal bertentakel miniatur mengusap permukaan kulit coklat yang ranum. Bantuannya memermudah gigi runcing untuk menghisap kuat.

Aliran peluh terbentuk pada sekujur kulit. Korbannya berdesis panjang, antara menahan perih dan nikmat. Gigi bergemertak, mata merem melek, tubuh gemetar tak terkendali, pun tarikan napas sama sekali tak membantu.

Hisapan nikmat yang lama merayu malaikat maut untuk bertandang. Satu nyawa dikabarkan lagi-lagi melayang. Gagak-gagak hitam bergegas terbang.

Permata zamrud berkilat dalam kegelapan, merayu makhluk-makhluk bergigi runcing datang mendekat. Empunya bersikukuh menyembunyikan diri, belati tajam masih dicengkeramnya erat.

"Bocah, sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi di sana? Keluarlah."

Yang terpanggil bandel tak mau keluar. Membuahkan sepatu berhak beradu tegas dengan lantai. Menghampiri.

"Jangan mendekat," desisnya.

Ketukan pada lantai seketika berhenti, menurut. Menyisakan kesunyian dalam ruangan kecil yang dingin.

"Keluar, atau kupaksa kau." Jeda. "Tenang, aku tidak tertarik dengan seorang bocah."

Belati tajam disembunyikan di balik punggung. Pelan namun pasti pintu ditarik terbuka. Gesekan sepatu buluk dengan lantai menjadi latar beradunya dua pasang mata. Aura dingin menusuk kulit, bulu roma kian menegang. Kini atensi si bocah sempurna terfokuskan pada permata hitam legam yang mengetuk tulang rusuk.

"Hoi, Brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau memandang Tuanku seperti itu—"

"Tenanglah, Oluo," timpalnya.

Jari telunjuk terangkat mengkode. "Lebih dekat, Bocah."

Napas berderu sepanjang hembusan, peluh tak kuasa disembunyikan. Dada membusung seakan siap dengan segala kemungkinan. Kemana perginya rasa lelah yang membuat tubuh si bocah mati rasa? Sejatinya ia hanya menyembunyikan ketakutan. Kaki mungil tiga puluh senti berpindah ke depan.

"Apa maumu!?"

" _Ho_ , bocah ingusan berani menantangku."

"Apa maumu." Geletar suaranya kian menyerak. "Kenapa kau membunuh manusia?!"

"Tidakkah kau lihat jika Tuanku membunuh _vampire_ ini dan menyelamatkanmu?!"

"Bocah ini memang tidak sopan, Tuan! Kita harus memberi dia pelajaran."

"Tak perlu mengasihaninya, biarkan aku yang membunuh bocah sialan ini!"

Manik zamrud melebar saat taring runcing mengintip dari sela-sela bibir ranum. Sepasang sepatu yang berbeda melesat maju. Yang terpojok mundur tiga langkah dengan belati mengacung ke depan.

"Cukup, Oluo!"

Suara berat bernada intimidasi membuat langkah Oluo seketika terhenti, manik sewarna jahe menatap tak percaya.

"Oluo, Petra, Gunther, Erd, keluar dari sini dan bergabunglah dengan tim Farlan," titahnya.

"Kita tak mungkin meninggalkan anda sendiri, Tuan! Bocah ini mungkin berbahaya."

"Diamlah, Erd."

"Tapi kenapa!?"

"Intuisiku."

"Tuan Levi—"

"Keluar."

Nada tenang namun mengancam, lebih dari cukup untuk membuat semua orang bungkam. Empat pasang kaki terpaksa diseret keluar. Pintu berbahan kayu rapuh terbanting menutup.

"Mendekatlah, Bocah."

Malah mundur.

"Bersihkan telingamu yang menjijikkan setelah ini. Kubilang mendekat."

"Si-siapa kau?"

Kegugupannya kali ini tak bisa tersaring. Keringat kian bersemangat membasahi kemeja kumal si bocah. Tatapan tajam semakin mengintimidasi.

"Tidakkah itu cukup jelas, Bocah? Aku Levi. Makanya kubilang bersihkan telinga kotormu setelah ini."

"Bu-bukan, aku bertanya kenapa _vampire_ membunuh manusia."

"Dasar bocah plin-plan. Apa otak dungumu itu tidak pernah dijejali pelajaran rantai makanan di sekolah? Jangan melawanku, Bocah."

Tungkai-tungkai yang jenjang terpaksa maju mendekat. Getaran hebat pada sekujur tubuh tak luput dari kuncian manik obsidian.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?"

"Buang belati itu."

" _Ha_!?"

"Sekali lagi kau melawan, taring pembobol daging ini akan menancap di leher kotormu. Buang sekarang."

Tak ada pilihan. Menurut adalah satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa pulang hidup-hidup. Itupun jika takdir tak berbalik mengingkari. Eren melempar belati itu tak jauh dari kakinya berpijak.

Levi bergeming, namun langkahnya yang tegap pasti datang menghampiri. Lagi-lagi bermain maju mundur dengan seorang bocah. Lelah menuruti drama, dengan gesit tangan berkuku tajam sudah memblok badan mungil di antara pintu dan tubuhnya. Eren meringis di detik pertama tubuh penuh luka yang lagi-lagi terpaksa membentur benda, walau tidak sesakit tadi.

Levi berjongkok di hadapan, mengunci. Tatapan sebuas monster kelaparan tajam menyoroti. Jarak taring dengan wajah pucat si bocah sudah kurang dari dua jengkal. Eren tak merasakan napasnya.

Halusinasi atau kenyataan, cengkeraman si _vampire_ menjilma pijatan lembut yang terasa mengayomi. Hanya sepersekian detik, tangan itu kini berpindah ke sandaran di belakang Eren.

"A-apa yang kau mau dariku."

Tak ada jawaban yang pernah lolos dari bibir penyembunyi benda pembunuh. Mata tajam itu seperti tak bosan memandangi sorot si bocah sok berani.

Permata zamrud yang tak akan pernah kehilangan estetikanya walau digulung ombak, diterbangkan badai, atau ditumbuk hancur menjadi serpihan mikro. Kemuliaanya akan terus melekat mengikuti jiwa, tak peduli dimana atau bagaimana wujudnya. Permata itu akan selalu menyala dalam kegelapan, membuat siapapun ingin bersaing mencurinya.

Menjadikan miliknya seorang.

Levi bisa memastikan jika bocah di hadapan ini sudah tak memiliki banyak cadangan tenaga, hanya untuk lepas dari kunciannya. Namun satu hal yang membuat tertegun, cahaya harapan dalam sangkar batu mulia itu tak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kematian. Sedikit menoleh saja, bocah cilik ini bisa mendorongmu hingga terjatuh, mungkin.

Setitik merah pekat yang keluar dari goresan luka itu merayu. Tangan berkuku tajam menggapai pipi yang sudah tak semulus seperti semula. Dingin rasanya, geletar kecil membuat Levi berpaling lagi untuk menyatukan tatapan.

"Kau gemetar."

Eren diam. Dilemparkan jawaban itu dari sorot mata yang beradu. Bukankah itu sudah pasti? Sekuat apapun dirinya melawan, dengan tak bersenjata dan sekujur tubuh yang mati rasa, kemenangan macam apa yang sebenarnya ia harapkan?

 _Vampire_ berjubah putih berdecak, kali ini terkesan meremehkan. Disekanya setitik darah yang lagi-lagi keluar dari pipi kenyal itu. Kini fokus manik obsidian menyoroti leher Eren, memaksa bocah itu menelengkan kepala.

"Ka-kau mau menghisap darahku."

"Apa-apaan, Bocah. Kau bertanya atau menyuruhku?"

Jemari berkuku tajam tak menggubris. Dirabanya bekas jilatan _vampire_ penculik. Lembut diusap, menyalurkan geletar aneh pada sekujur tubuh, bulu roma meremang sebagai hasilnya. Eren mendengar pria itu berdecih jijik. Salah jika dikira si _vampire_ ini akan mulai mencocol daging muda, seperti yang ia lakukan kepada _spesies_ yang sekarang tergeletak entah sekarat atau mati.

Karena di detik berikutnya, _vampire_ yang dipanggil Levi itu berdiri.

"Ke-kenapa—" terlontar saja pertanyaan itu.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tertarik dengan bocah."

Sunyi melingkari. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran orang lain selain mereka berdua dan satu tubuh tak berdaya di atas lantai kayu berdebu. Sebelum langkah kembali beradu sebagai latar musik, salah satunya berinisiatif memecah keheningan.

"Bocah dekil, sebutkan namamu."

"... Eren."

"Lengkap."

"Jaeger. E-Eren Jaeger!"

Kebisuan memadati gubuk reot itu lagi-lagi. Hanya hembusan napas tak teratur dari salah satu pihak yang terdengar lirih. Mata hijau itu masih memandang badan tak semampai berbalut jubah.

"Kenapa—"

"Tutup mulut berisikmu."

"Kenapa ada tengkorak manusia di dalam itu. Si-siapa dia!?

Levi bergeming.

Tak memerdulikan tatapan Eren yang berubah kalut, dengan tetap mengunci mulut Levi berbalik membelakangi. Jubah putihnya ikut menari anggun seiring langkahnya menjauh.

"Tunggu! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Yang dipanggil tetap bergeming, jaraknya dengan Eren semakin lebar. Kini tubuh pendeknya tepat berada di ambang pintu. Sengaja berhenti tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Dengar, bocah berisik, jika kau tidak ingin aku berubah pikiran, cepat pergi dan kembali ke kandangmu. Tak perlu takut dengan dunia luar, jaman titan sudah lama punah."

Eren berusaha membuka suara lagi, namun satu-satunya pasangan berdialog sudah menghilang dari hadapan. Dikejar sampai luar, hanya kegelapan dan obrolan hewan-hewan malam yang menyambut.

Kunang-kunang datang menggerayangi, ternyata kegelapan sejati menyelimuti. Eren jatuh tak sadarkan diri, entah takdir berwujud apa yang akan datang menghampiri.

Dari jauh sorot setajam bilah belati yang tertinggal membolongi gulita malam.

 **to be continue**

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Kenapa saya bikin fanfik ini? Karena menurut feelings, ending snk bakal sangat mengecewakan hiks (semoga cuma sebatas prasangka ya). Walau mengecewakan pun, kalo mereka bisa hidup kembali apa masalahnya /heh

Yak, benar. Saya ambil latar 2000 tahun setelah perang titan. Jadi bisa dibilang ini fanfik AU berbumbu canon, atau AU yang melanjutkan ke-canonannya, atau terserah deh mau disebut apa. Hehe.

Fanfik ini merupakan genre mystery/supranatural pertama saya. Jadi maklumilah kalo mungkin masih jauh dari kata sempurna (lagipula kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan semata /ea).

Untuk rated M-nya, maaf apabila mengecewakan. Karena Mature Content mostly karena violence/gigit-menggigit, bukan adegan lemon yang eksplisit. Apa bakal ada lemon nanti? Ada kok, malah mungkin lemon di sini ritual wajib (?). Cuma saya ndak bisa menulisnya secara eksplisit. Ok.

Saya harap semoga pembaca terhibur dengan karya ini huhu. Sepertinya scene rivaere akan membludak di next chapter. Ehee.

 **Krisarnya bole? Hehew.**


End file.
